The Engineer
by TheGreenLamp
Summary: Private Johnson hates working at UNIT, nothing ever happens! But when a stranger shows up, will his life get interesting? Yes, yes it will. Original Character: The Engieer Rated T because of death and killing. My first FanFic, please do not hate it. Review with ideas to make my writing better! Also Rate!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

**This is my first FanFic, about my OC. I own nothing of the Doctor Who Universe.**

'Nothing ever happens at this post…' thought Pvt. Johnson. 'His life was a joke, he was finally excepted into U.N.I.T. And he got saddled with watching the Time Vortex Flux Monitor. Which was located in the sub-basement, do you know how long it takes to get all the way from level 4 to the SUB-basement?! Just under a hour! One hour walking every day! Just to get to his 'needed' post.' The clock's face clicked to 10:00

PM. "Finally..." He mumbled.

*Beep*

"Oh, goddamn… As soon as I start to leave! Now I'm gonna process another false alarm!"

He started to sit down when the beeps rapidly grew higher and louder. "Oh my god!" He stood up and quickly ran out of the tiny room. Sprinting down the hall he thought to himself, 'The levels of flux were consistent with a TARDIS!' He clicked on his radio.

"This is Pvt. Johnson! We have a Code M.D.! Code M.D.!"

He got no response from the control room. He had no time to think anything of it before he heard screams coming from the area ahead. The screams sounded odd... Very shrill, but human. They stopped as he got to the door they were coming from.

He slowly turned the handle, and peaked inside. What he saw was stunning. 5 of the most beautiful, elegant, things he ever saw. He walked into the room so mesmerized, he did not notice the flayed corpses of his fellows nor the blood spattered across everything, including the air ducts that crisscrossed the room. He did not even notice the odd shaped alabaster rifles on their backs, or the bloodied knives hanging from their belts, only the beauteous beings in front of him.

Slowly he shuffled across the room, his gaze locked in a state of awe and wonderment. The 5 never turned from there work at the console, they never turned from keys and buttons. They kept doing what they came here to do. Johnson's body was moving like it was under something else's control, never failing, never stopping, as he shuffled closer and closer…

Suddenly, a line of dazzling color lanced out from above, striking one of the beings in front of him. Where the line struck, the armor crumbled and flaked away. Its flesh was melted off, leaving only pure white bone behind.

The being collapsed to the floor the others turned and stared at Johnson, believing he was to blame for their companion's death. They drew their knives, for they planed to make his death slow… Johnson only noticed that they were looking at him, their faceplates a beautiful look of anger sculpted on to them. "So beautiful…" He absently muttered.

Suddenly four more of the lance-like lines shot out from above, striking two more. Both fell to the ground, their flesh gone. The other two dived for cover; Johnson vaguely registered an ugly horrible thing drop down from the air ducts next to one of the magnificent beings. Before it could raise its knife, the thing shot the being in the faceplate.

Johnson was aghast, how could someone kill the beings? How could something so ugly, so un-like the armored beauties, kill them? The other being back peddled and tried to leave, but the ugly thing shot it in the back, it fell dead.

Johnson was enraged. This THING just kill the five most beautiful things ever! He charged at him, "AHRLLLRAGERD!" he screamed. The thing turned and shot him, he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: I own only my OCs, _****_everything is the BBC's.  
_**

Johnson woke up to the foggy image of the ugly thing, no a boy, kneeling in front of him outing away a strange device. He didn't get a good look at it or him, his vision was blurred.

But he could see a odd glowing blue key board and screen with odd glowing blue circuits running along the boy's arm and up his shoulder, and the boy typing on it.

"Vitals normal for a dirty ape, mental waves seem the norm, but vision seems to be temporally impaired. It'll pass in a moment, once the distortion leaves him. Manny! How's the system?"

Johnson noticed that the console was glowing blue. A blue glowing ball came on screen and a voice came out of the speakers, supposedly Manny.

"Overloading it now, Engi." "Good job, now that he is fine we can leave."

The supposed Engi stated as he stood up still typing on the blue keyboard.

"Right what about the Homo Sapiens Metolephs?" The blue ball stated.

"Manny, you do know you can call them apes or even humans right?" Engi told Manny.

The glow started to dim and completely leave the console as a glowing blue, holographic sphere came out, Johnson assumed this was Manny. A bright :P emoticon projected in front of it.

"I know, but it makes me feel smart." Manny said matter-a-factly. Johnson's vision cleared and he could see that Manny was a ball of glowing holographic circuits, with a holographic outer shell with an eye-like area where the emoticon was projected.

He could also see that the boy was sort of tallish, with dark brown hair, glasses, a watch, wearing a pair of jeans, also wearing a shirt, and a pead coat. But the thing that stood out was his eyes, the pupils were fractured and jagged, the irises were a mix of color like a quilt stitched together all the same thing but no two parts were the same.

His eyes were not those of a sane man. They told a story, a story of unimaginable lost and hate, and the last refuge of insanity.

"Manny. Your the most enhanced T.M. ever made… Of course your smart." Engi said.

"See if you can't call yourself over here."

"Right-O!" Manny stated projecting a :D.

"And stop with the emoticons! It's getting old."

"I do what I want!"

A :) being projected.

"Manny!"

A D: being projected.

"Fine!" Engi threw his hands up, "Just call your self over here!"

"I'm already outside Engi."

Johnson watched the proceedings flabbergasted, 'What the hell is going on?' He thought. The console exploded in a shower of sparks.

"That's our queue, come on ape. Up and at 'em." Engi said lifting Johnson from off the floor.

"What the hell is going on!?"

Johnson yelled at him.

"Oi! I'm trying to help you! Don't yell at me!" Engi said.

"Engi, we got to go!" Manny screeched.

"Got it! Lets go ape!" Engi replied.

Half carrying Johnson out of the door. Johnson saw something strange when the left the room, a white door with multiple locks on it and a black thirteen on it.

Engi opened the door and Johnson was speechless. The inside was a large room big enough to hold at least 8 large adult elephants. A long glass cylinder in the middle of the room held a odd vortex of lightning bolts and swirling energies. And a console surrounded the cylinder, with patchwork 'upgrades' on it. Random tables, chests, and drawers were scattered around with random contraptions on them.

Engi turned around, spreading out his hands an said, "Welcome to the TARDIS #13, I am the Engineer. So what do ya think?"

_**Please Rate and Review, leave ideas for what you want Johnson it ask The Engineer. EX. Something you are confused about...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__** Sorry about the delay, I own none on the Doctor Who universe.**_

"What the hell just HAPPENED!?" Johnson screamed at the Engineer's calm figure.

"Well, first I just saved your butt. Second, I killed about 73 Artisans. Then, I overloaded the generator and blew up the underground base full of your friends and co-workers. Annnnd I think that's it…" He said, scratching his head.

Manny popped out of a drawer, "What do you mean YOU overloaded the generator? I was the one crawling around in the code!" Manny interjected.

"Well I killed the people trying to mess with it!" Engi replied.

"Shut up Engi! I had to swim, SWIM, in those vile Artisans' code! You have no idea how-"

"Shut up both of you! Who are these Artisans that your talking about, and WHO ARE YOU?!" Johnson screamed at them.

"Oh, I'm the Engineer, he's Manny. What's tripping you up? This pretty self-explanatory…" Engi explained pointing to himself and Manny.

"Engi." Manny said to the bumbling boy.

"Yes, my holographic friend that is my only hold on my sanity, what can I do for you?" He replied happily.

"Shut up, NOW." Manny said angrily.

"Ok!" Engi said chipperly.

"Thank you-"

"No problem!" Manny projected a '...'.

"Just get to the point, please Manny." Johnson said in to his hand.

"Ok, so lets start with me and Engi. I'm an advanced intelligence that resides with in this ship, this ship can travel thru time and space. The Engineer is an alien warrior that I follow around to make sure he doesn't mess my body." Manny said as he hovered in front of the console.

"Wait, but he looks human." Johnson inquired. "He would say you look timelish." Manny replied.

"Timelish?" "His race, and my creators are called Time Lords. Your taking this quiet well, I expected you to freak out." Manny said projecting a ':D'.

Johnson replied, "I work at UNIT, they trained us for this."

"Well you WorkED at UNIT, they assume you are dead. :/"

"Wait what?"

"Me and Engi blew up your base, it was taken over by Artistes."

"What are Artistes? You said that name before..." Johnson said no longer looking at Manny, but now at Engi who was banging on one of the contraptions in the room. Johnson assumed he was trying to 'improve' it.

"Artistes are the things that attacked you. They are obsessed with perfection, everything is an art to them. Even talking and fighting."

"What do they wan-" The Engineer suddenly erupted with noise.

"Let's goooo allllreeeaaadyyyy!" He sprinted up to the console and started to flick switches and push buttons at seaming random.

"Is he sane?" Johnson asked inspecting the frantic Engineer.

"Eh, he kinda floats in between the two, he can be come extremely focused sometimes. Honestly, when he saved you he was more focused then ever." Manny replied.

Engi pulled a big leaver, which made the tube in the middle crackle with lighting and make a whirling noise. He then pulled a hand gun out of his jacket and threw it at Johnson.

"To match your other one." He said pointing to the identical one at Johnson's hip.

"Wait what did you do?" Johnson asked the boy as he started for the door.

"I flew us to the Artistes main barge. We gonna blow it ups!" He said looking back with a smile.

"Ummmm, how exactly are we to do that?" Johnson said as he pulled out his handgun and compared it to the one Engi gave him.

"Manny will overload power stations and I'll kill many Artistes on the way." Engi replied as he opened the door. The hallway outside was made from some sort of a golden metal. It was angular and curved, making a hallway lined with engraved walls.

Only thing that took away from the wonder was a squad of 20 Artisans trotting down the hall.

**_Review_**_** Please! Constructive reviews and PMs!**_**_  
_**


End file.
